


lost

by moonsfics



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: Tumblr anon requested from prompt list: “then you tell me why” with Namjoon





	lost

Two excruciating hours of riding bus after bus, having to keep rerouting to the university library, and having to keep climbing out the buses when the map on your phone would refresh and tell you you’re going the opposite way, has started to cause a headache to begin, piercing right through your temple.

You sigh, overtly dramatic as you do, and stomp your foot just softly as you look up at Namjoon, who is lost in trying to figure out the bus schedule yet again. His eyebrows are furrowed together, teeth biting over his bottom lip as he tries to read the map.

It’s only your third day in this strange city with Namjoon, a foreign country in which you have gotten lost in thrice at this point, and your positivity and excitement about this trip is beginning to waver.

“I know,  _I know_  baby, but I can’t figure this thing out… I still think we should just try to get a cab?” he says. He looks up from the map and his expression softens when he sees your face. From his view, you probably look red in the face from the summer heat, baby hairs sticking to your forehead, and absolute exhaustion in every corner of your expression.

He doesn’t look any better than you feel. He’s wearing a tank top and shorts, his bag hanging across his chest. His blonde hair shines under the sun, but the hair on his forehead sticks to the skin.

“How better can it be? We don’t speak the language. The buses are our best and cheapest option too. We still have a week left here, and unfortunately we need food to survive.”

He rolls his eyes but chuckles nonetheless, always finding your negativity a bit humorous.

“I don’t get how we’re taking the wrong buses then because we’re standing on the correct side of the road and taking the buses with the number 115…”

“There must be something wrong then?” you wonder, stepping closer to him. You’re so close you press your warm cheek to his warm shoulder.

“You tell me then, because I feel a headache coming,” he says quietly, then he exhales heavily. You almost feel his exhaustion.

He leans the map towards you, turning it a bit to give you a better angle as you trace your gaze over it. You can feel Namjoon watching you. He leans into you and plants a short kiss on the side of your forehead.

“Oh my god, Namjoon!”

“What, what is it?” He turns the map towards him and frowns at it.

“Namjoon,” you say with a loving sigh, “there’s four different columns for each bus, showing the different times it passes by-“

“Yeah I know?”

“Babe,” you add, pointing towards the columns, “each column seems to identify a different route! When the waiter said to take 115, he meant 115 that leads to the library specifically—there seems to be different 115 routes!”

“Fuck!” he practically whines, dropping his arms, making the map crumble against his legs. He sighs deeply and looks up at the sky. “I’m so hungry! Why didn’t I hand you over the map earlier, gosh!”

The headache pushes against your skull and you moan.

“Namjoon, I’m tired. It’s-“ you grab his wrist and look at his watch, “it’s 5:32. I say we cross the street and try to retrace our steps with the buses to get back to the hotel.”

Namjoon sighs once more but nods. He softly removes his wrist from your hold, but he goes to grab your hand, intertwining your fingers. “We need to get food first though.”

“ _Agreed_.”

He really wanted to go to this library, and you really wanted to take him there, but there’s still time left, and at this point all you want is some delicious street food, and the cool comfort of hotel air conditioner while you lay in bed, cuddling with Namjoon while you watch a movie.

The mouth watering smells of grilled onions and spices fill the air around you at the nearest park and you eat happily under a large tree to be protected by it’s shade. After you devour delicious cultural food, Namjoon points in the direction of the bus stop.

“We should get going before it starts to get dark,” he says, then leans down to plant a soft kiss on the skin between your eye and cheek, making you giggle a bit. You lean into the touch and wrap an arm around his waist.

The weather has began to cool with the setting sun. It’s still warm, but not too warm that you’re sweating still. However, it’s enough to feel the heat intensify when you lean onto him, but you don’t care. He smells of a mixture of his cologne and sweat, and whatever his moisturizer is supposed to smell like.  

You probably don’t smell any better, but neither complains as you stick to one another for the 45 minute journey back to the hotel.

It’s about 7pm by the time you make it into the hotel and both of you groan dramatically as you burst in through the door and fall onto the carpet outside the bathroom.

You lay face down as Namjoon sits across from you and smiles down at you. You stretch an arm towards the bathroom in slow motion. “S-shower…  _please_.”

You hear him chuckle, then feel as he stands and walks towards the bathroom. He turns on the shower then looks at you spread on the floor. An eyebrow arches and he smirks. “I’m not dragging you in here, it took everything to drag myself, babe.”

You groan and whine, but it’s no use. He only grins to himself, all dimples and teeth as he begins to undress.

“Rude,” you mumble, voice muffled by your cheek pressing against the now warm carpet.

“And you reek just as bad as me, so get in here, because I’m not sleeping next to you smelling like that.”

You gape at him as he removes the last of his garments, then steps into the shower, that stupid grin still on his face. He doesn’t even have the decency to close the curtain.

He sighs and shivers under the water, facing you. “Ughh, this is so cold… so fresh… ahhh.”

“I hate you…”

He closes his eyes as he runs the water over his head. “You love me… get in here.”

You groan as you stand, but he’s right, and he’s taunting you with cold water and a naked boyfriend who is already lathering soap onto a loofa, beckoning you. It’s enough to ignore the way your body burns and complains from resting a few minutes after moving all day.

“Hurry,” he says, shaking the loofa at you as you quickly undress.  

When you’re finally in, he closes the curtain and presses the loofa against your stomach, “Finally, my body doesn’t wash itself anymore.”

You gasp and he laughs, “Jerk!” You bat at his skin but only hit his shoulder as he turns, trying to escape you in the the small space you stand.

Despite the tease however, you take the loofa with a smile but drag him out of the water so you can stand under it. It’s freezing cold and you shiver, taking small breaths—practically hyperventilating to get your body used to breathing under the cold stream. Namjoon turns to face you, now were you stood, and smiles down at you trying to get used to the water.

With a tentative hand, you reach for his fingers to tug them as a signal to get him closer. He gets the hint and steps in, his toes touching yours. You reach up to grip his shoulder with one hand, while the other begins to drag the loofa down his toned chest.

Namjoon watches you slowly, his gaze turning between your face and your hand. He watches you for a while, then finally turns to grab the other loofa and lather it with soap to begin mirroring your actions but on your body. His movements are slow and careful, but still with enough pressure that you feel the sweat and dirt being scrubbed off by his gentle touches.

Once you’re both clean, you stepped out and walk towards the sink and mirror to take care of the skin on your face. There’s already signs of a sunburn when you look up under the yellow light and you sigh, happily despite the look of your skin. When you’re with Namjoon at the end of an adventure, the bruises and scratches don’t feel so bad anymore.

When Namjoon is done with his face, he steps behind you, towel still wrapped around his waist as he presses against your back. He wraps his arms around you as you moisturize your face. His hold is tight, but not too tight so not to pull the towel wrapped around your own body. He rests his chin on your shoulder and watches you from the mirror, eyes finding yours. He smiles softly and turns to press a kiss to your neck. His lips are soft but cool, and you sigh with he warmth that spreads from the skin on your neck, all down your body.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t make it to the library..” you say. You stop touching your face and press your palms against his hands.

He closes his yes, “It’s okay, we can try tomorrow. I’m sorry I got us lost,” he adds, the last bit with a soft, breathy laugh.

You laugh softly, “It’s okay.” You turn in his hold making him lean back and you look up at him. You cup his face and smile. His cheeks are cool, you can’t help but drum your fingers against his soft skin. “I don’t mind getting lost, as long as it’s with you.”

Namjoon grins, shaking his head with a sheepish look on his face, then leans down to bury his face in your neck. He holds you tightly against him. A burst of warmth spreads form your chest, causing you to hold him tighter, arms wrapped around his shoulder.

His lips begin to move, now warm as they kiss along the base of your neck. You reach to pepper his shoulder with kisses, your fingers trace over the small moles on his skin as he kisses up your neck. His tongue slips out to taste you and you can’t help the moan that escapes from his tongue, the hot wetness this leaves on your cool skin. The room is cold with the air conditioner, so your body is already craving his warmth. It isn’t long before his mouth and tongue are on your jaw, making their slow way towards your mouth.

You both start to move, not breaking the skin to skin contact as you make your way to the cool bed outside the bathroom. Even when the back of Namjoon’s knees hit the bed he doesn’t stop kissing you and brings you down with him. His mouth makes it to yours, hot and wet lips now moving with yours. A need to be closer begins to spread from where your tongues touch, all the way down to the pit of your stomach. Namjoon’s hands move down your body until he tugs at your thighs, helping you climb over him higher for better kissing angle, so you may get lost once again, this time in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that you can find me on tumblr @ mikrokosmosgf and on twitter @ namoonyoongi, thank you so much for reading !


End file.
